Fairytale Gone Wrong
by ziggyvee
Summary: Ranma 12 gang in Cinderella fairytale, with a twist of the occasional killing spree


FOLLOWING CHARACTERS:  
  
Ranma as God Father  
  
Akane as Cinderella  
  
Kodachi as Step-mother  
  
Nabiki as Step-sister  
  
Kasumi as Step-sister  
  
Ryoga as Prince  
  
Shampoo as Queen  
  
Mousse as King  
  
Kuno as King's heir  
  
Hikaru as himself RANMA comes falling through Akane's window, after her "wish upon a star" routine. Rubbing his head and recalling himself in case he amnesia, Ranma remains irritated as the princess hovers over the light. AKANE watches him as he stands up, holding a wand in a baggy white cloak outfit with a long cape behind him. AKANE goes shrieking off behind her chair and grabs a base ball bat.  
  
AKANE: Don't come near me!!  
  
RANMA: Is that a way to talk to your god wisher, AKANE?  
  
AKANE: Huh!?  
  
RANMA brushes himself off and walks over to her. AKANE: You're my fairy godmother?  
  
RANMA: Ugh! No! I'm a god-wisher! There's a difference!  
  
AKANE: Yeah, sure.  
  
RANMA: Hey! You want to go the party or not missy?  
  
AKANE: Hell yes I do!!  
  
RANMA: Then shut up and get a--  
  
AKANE: Yeah, yeah 2 mice and a pumpkin! I know the deal.  
  
RANMA: Think god wisher! Not godmother! Now go get me a blob of play dough and meet me outside. This place smells of stubborn females.  
  
AKANE: Tell me something I don't know.  
  
Later, AKANE comes out with a red piece of play dough and meets up with RANMA outside. RANMA: It's about time. Okay put it down and let da master at work! He waves his wrist and claps 3 times and out forms a red corvette. Akane's eyes build wide.  
  
RANMA: Ha! I still got it!  
  
AKANE: What is this?  
  
RANMA: It's called a car, stupid!  
  
AKANE: What happened to the horse and carriage?  
  
RANMA: Are you that thick?! GOD WISHER!!!  
  
AKANE: oh.  
  
RANMA: Anywho, have a good time.  
  
AKANE: hey what about my outfit?  
  
RANMA: gees! You're asking for a lot! Fine! Stand still. RANMA wriggles his wrists again and claps his hands 3 times to form her gown on her. Geared up in pink and white tight low-cut dress, she is equipped with her hair in pigtails and platform shoes. AKANE: I can't breathe!  
  
RANMA: oh boo hoo! It's called a mini-dress. Hey nice ass.  
  
AKANE: Grrrr!  
  
AKANE slaps his face.  
  
AKANE: I can't drive you idiot! How am I gonna get there?  
  
RANMA: Hmmm that's a good one... got any cockroaches handy?  
  
AKANE: no  
  
RANMA: dog?  
  
AKANE: no  
  
RANMA: anything living in there besides humans?  
  
AKANE: no  
  
RANMA: then you got a problem.  
  
AKANE: ahem! I!?  
  
RANMA: alright, alright! Go get a block of cheese, that'll drag the mice out.  
  
AKANE: or we could do this way instead.  
  
AKANE says reaching down to his wand and waves it at him.  
  
AKANE: my chafer.  
  
RANMA: aaaaah! RANMA turns into a sports car driver, with his helmet covering his dirty look. AKANE: suppose I have a time limit eh?  
  
RANMA: huh?  
  
AKANE: mid-night right?  
  
RANMA: how the hell should I know! I'm a bloody GOD WISHER WOMAN!!  
  
AKANE: you were.  
  
RANMA: just get in the car.  
  
He says, pointing to the passengers seat and slams the door mumbling. Meanwhile at the kingdom's palace-disco-ball, celebrities, famous peoples and rich pricks scatter about having a good time. The king and queen stand outside the prince's door, as he chucks a spaz from getting kissed by a Goth. SHAMPOO: son, it's okay. She's gone.  
  
MOUSSE: come on RYOGA, every girl is waiting to dance with you! KASUMI shouts from the background.  
  
KASUMI: not me!  
  
RYOGA: yuck!! Goth germs! Ewwwwwyurrrrk!  
  
SHAMPOO: RYOGA, dear. There's only 4hrs left of this disco and I wanna jam down!  
  
MOUSSE: jam down?  
  
SHAMPOO: isn't that what teens say these days?  
  
RYOGA: it's part-ay mum! And go if you want I'm not leaving! He says, hearing the crowd outside start ooohing and aaahing the corvette that just stepped in. CROWD: wow! Nice wheels!  
  
MOUSSE: huh?  
  
The king sees the car and sees AKANE come out, standing next to RANMA who decides to wear sunnies at night. AKANE: you're such a dag mister.  
  
RANMA: please. Refer to me as RANMA.  
  
He says, waving his hands towards her.  
  
AKANE: ego working up eh? Don't get cocky. Those guys will talk.  
  
RANMA: let them! I'll just turn them into frogs.  
  
AKANE: uhmmm  
  
RANMA: I'M A FREAKING GOD WISHER!!! AKANE shrugs it off and they head up the stairs the king sees this. MOUSSE: oooh RYOGA some girl has a red good looking corvette.  
  
RYOGA: what!?  
  
He bursts out the door. RYOGA: why didn't you say so!? I have a disco to go to! No use moping around the past! See ya mum and dad! Out in the disco ballroom, KASUMI is with a guy to act the prince jealous. KODACHI is talking to other old people while NABIKI feeds her face with appetizers. They both spot the prince, as KODACHI nudges NABIKI in the ribs. KODACHI: go you idiot!  
  
NABIKI: okay. NABIKI walks in front of RYOGA and drops her glove on purpose. NABIKI: Whoops! I seemed to have dropped my glove.  
  
RYOGA: so it seems... well see ya. Quickly says RYOGA, running out to the front door. RYOGA: a chick with a corvette has to be hot! He thinks to himself and sees her with RANMA. RYOGA: Awww! She's taken. I should've known! AKANE sees the prince and blushes in the face. RANMA rolls his eyes. RANMA: please, spare me.  
  
AKANE: shows what you know!  
  
AKANE walks up to the prince. RYOGA: hi! Is that your car out there?  
  
RANMA: yes it is.  
  
RYOGA: I was asking her.  
  
AKANE: uhh, yes.  
  
RYOGA: cool beans! Wanna dance? He says, looking at RANMA. RYOGA: or is this beauty taken?  
  
RANMA: no, she's all yours! Oh! You mean AKANE!  
  
AKANE: you idiot!  
  
RANMA: whaaaat? He seemed to like the car so much I thought--  
  
AKANE: shut up and go fly off somewhere!  
  
RANMA: GOD WISHER!! I don't fly!!  
  
AKANE: whatever.  
  
She says taking the prince's hand and the 2 lead the disco dance. RANMA shrugs it off thinking; "good for AKANE! She found Mr. Lamo and all the fun for me! While I check out more then one chick, this chick can stay with corvette-a-lot there." He thinks while entering the disco room and sees every chick to a guy except for NABIKI. RANMA: Errr no thanks! I rather dance with a hippo then her! RANMA decides to lead a dance into a limbo by forming a limbo stick and 2 female limbo dancers. This brews up a crowd, by many come and watch. Most men join in, but the females stand around in their posh ways and watch because of their gowns. AKANE and RYOGA watch this, standing from the balcony. AKANE laughs at Ranma's funny behavior, seeing him bending over so low it looks as if he'd fall. RYOGA: Is he your boyfriend?  
  
AKANE: huh? who?  
  
RYOGA: the guy you were laughing at, is-  
  
AKANE: aaaah!! no way! no, no! his ummm my long distant cousin from the far east. RYOGA nods his head, knowing only weirdo's come from that place. RYOGA: I see.  
  
AKANE stares dreamily at him with her eyes all wide and the grin of a clown. RYOGA stares back at her happily, as he reaches out to hold her hand, RANMA sees this and screw things up by forming green mold on his hands. AKANE sees this and "Eeeks!" AKANE: Eeeeek!! your hand! yuck!  
  
RYOGA: aaaah! what the! how did that happen? all I did was hold your hand!  
  
RANMA: heh! heh!  
  
AKANE: Grrr! RANMA you stupid god.... uhh god parent! I mean cousin god parent!  
  
AKANE yells at him with her body leaning over the balcony waving her fists aggressively. AKANE: don't you know how to act like a proper human being?!  
  
RANMA: I didn't do anything of a sort.  
  
AKANE: let me refresh your memory! If you don't stop the funny act I'll tell everyone what you really are! And you'll have people wishing off you like my nagging step-mother!  
  
KODACHI hears this from downstairs and turns around to see AKANE, but doesn't recognize her. KODACHI: That girl sure has an attitude problem. Her mother should be ashamed of herself. KASUMI rolls her eyes, knowing who it is.... or so she thinks. KASUMI: Mum! Wake up! How many people are there in this city who has rainbow colored hair?  
  
KODACHI: ....AKANE!!!  
  
KASUMI: Huh? I was thinking it'd be our cousin Asquka. NABIKI strides up latching onto a guys arm, eating at the same time.  
  
NABIKI: Mum screw the prince! I found someone better. his names KUNO and he works here as the kings heir.  
  
KODACHI: dump him NABIKI! and move your ass up stairs and start flirting with prince RYOGA!  
  
NABIKI: why can't KASUMI do it? She hasn't got anyone to crawl over! KASUMI waves her hands about. KASUMI: As if NABIKI! A guy who likes silk can cram it up his ass!  
  
KODACHI: if you don't go over there NABIKI, they will be no more frequent trips to Ice Cream Mountain EVER!  
  
Nabiki's eyes widen and looks at KUNO.  
  
NABIKI: KUNO, you're not my type sorry. She quickly rejects and races up stairs to where the prince is. NABIKI: you know! I think princes' are hot! and I know just the person. KODACHI folds her arms, pleased to see something actually moving along. KASUMI: you know you remind me of Rebecca of Passions so much.  
  
KODACHI: I am not! I'm just devious minded, not evil.  
  
KODACHI says, glancing up to see king MOUSSE. Her eyes turn all big as she starts walking quietly over behind him. KASUMI rolls her eyes and sees RANMA. KASUMI: that guy sure is stupid. Least his having fun, unlike me. RANMA continues the limbo, holding one end of the stick and doesn't notice KASUMI standing behind him, with an un-amused expression. KASUMI: what the hell are you doing?  
  
RANMA: having fun! What's it look like?  
  
KASUMI: going under a stick is considered fun!?  
  
RANMA: sure! Have a go. RANMA and a chick lift the limbo stick for KASUMI to go under. But as she starts she is tripped by accident by RANMA. KASUMI raises to her feet in rage. KASUMI: how dare youuuuu!!!  
  
RANMA: ooops! Sorry.  
  
KASUMI: Sorry doesn't make the dirt on my expensive gown go away! You jerk!  
  
RANMA: hey! it was an accident, okay? I said I'm sorry and that's all you need to hear from me.  
  
KASUMI: it was not an accident! You did that on purpose!  
  
RANMA: whatever lady! just go sit down before I do trip you over on purpose.  
  
KASUMI: you wouldn't dare!  
  
RANMA: just watch.  
  
RANMA says, blinking continuously at KASUMI, her hair automatically flops everywhere. She looks up at her hair and touches it. KASUMI: Aaaaaah!!! My hair!  
  
RANMA: Heh! heh! heh!  
  
AKANE hears KASUMI screaming and looks over. AKANE: that girl wasn't made for parties.  
  
NABIKI: Well helllooooo your highness!  
  
AKANE: huh?  
  
She says, seeing NABIKI in front of her, flirting with RYOGA. NABIKI: my, my! You are tall.  
  
RYOGA: my mum always told me to eat my veggies.  
  
NABIKI: And I can see why.  
  
AKANE: hey back off sista! He came on to me first!  
  
NABIKI: sista?  
  
AKANE: that's uhhh street slang.  
  
NABIKI: you're from the east side I presume?  
  
AKANE: no, just know the language.  
  
They continue to talk as RYOGA makes his way down stairs. He sits near KASUMI as she dusts herself off from the fall.  
  
KASUMI: sigh!! I wasn't made for this crap!  
  
RYOGA: Nor was I.  
  
KASUMI: Huh? hey you're that stuffed shirt of a prince who only likes girls in silk!!  
  
RYOGA smiles with a nod. RYOGA: and who might you be?  
  
KASUMI: a girl who hates men with stupid tastes and stupid ego's!  
  
She says, turning her fist into his face, knocking him over with a swollen nose. Everyone rushes over to him. KASUMI cracks her knuckles and blows on them. KODACHI: KASUMI!!!  
  
NABIKI: nice shot.  
  
RANMA: I'm with guzzle guts, you pounded that rich prick good!  
  
KASUMI: shut up! I don't need your opinion!  
  
AKANE makes way in the crowd, kneeling down to the prince and catches his head. AKANE: oh! are you okay?  
  
KODACHI: hey it's her!  
  
KASUMI: she can have him!  
  
She says, waving her arms about. KODACHI angrily towers over. KODACHI: GET MOVING!!!!  
  
KASUMI: Aaaaah!! While this all happens, RANMA floats up in the air, yawning in boredom. Out of no where HIKARU fades besides RANMA, wearing the same attire as he. HIKARU: let's hurry this up shall we?  
  
RANMA: huh? hey! this is my fun!  
  
HIKARU: watch the master at work you fool. Says the old wizard, pointing his staff at everyone, making them under his control. RANMA: heyyy! what level are you?  
  
HIKARU: I'm a wizard you idiot! now there all under my control!  
  
He mockingly laughs out loud. RANMA watches this while chucking peanuts into his mouth. One nut misses and lands in Kodachi's mouth. HIKARU: arise mortals and kill each other!!!  
  
RANMA: for your amusement?  
  
HIKARU: I got bored controlling Snow white and the slaves.  
  
Everyone unfreezes, staring at each other with red eyes, all except AKANE is cursed.  
  
HIKARU: hey! what the!  
  
RANMA: hahahahaha! I'm a god father! she's my entertainment.  
  
AKANE looks around. AKANE: hey why you all looking so angry for? RYOGA turns around, holding a chef knife and stabs his mum. AKANE covers her eyes in horror.  
  
AKANE: aaaah! Shit!  
  
Everyone runs around, killing each other. AKANE climbs up the stairs, and bumps into RANMA. AKANE AND RANMA: Aaaaaah!--- hey it's you!  
  
AKANE: Grrrr! If you did this I swear I'll kick your b--  
  
RANMA: no! For once my powers didn't do this little bit of chaos. it was that old wizard up there. He says, pointing to the ceiling, but he wasn't there. Sweating, RANMA turns around.  
  
RANMA: well he was there.  
  
AKANE: yeah suuure! 


End file.
